


Puppy Love

by orphan_account



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison and Parker know how to handle Eliot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seraphina_snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/gifts).



> Summary: Hardison and Parker know how to handle Eliot.  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Pairing/s: Eliot/Parker/Hardison  
> Warnings: none  
> Word count: 834  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

He knew he could have turned his back on them an eternity ago. In fact, the team had parted ways quite a few times before. Those split ups could have been his chance. He hadn’t been used to being part of something. Guys like him...they worked alone. Guys like him were alone in general. Friends? No, thanks. Lovers? Okay, but only if hook ups didn’t lead to relationships.

But then, Eliot Spencer had found himself in the middle of this very odd little family. Nate and Sophie might have left, but there were still Hardison and Parker. He cared, yes. Deeply. There was no sense in denying it. That was fine. They were all damaged in some way. They wouldn’t make it sappy and awkward, and so far, that was working quite well.

Other times, however, it seemed like karma made him pay for all the bad things he had done. The current situation was one big example. Gritting his teeth, he tried to appear as unimpressed as humanly possible by the sight before him.

“That was not what I had in mind when I agreed to have a dog,” he muttered, shaking his head in disbelief with a deep frown.

A dog. Eliot liked dogs. Especially those big, wolfy ones. Why would he not agree to that? Probably with the dog, there would finally be another sane member in the team. Of course he wouldn’t admit it, but in some way, he was even looking forward to a furry friend.

Until Hardison and Parker had come home an hour ago, both with disgustingly broad smiles, carrying a fucking puppy of all things.

A puppy. A tiny dog that could hide itself under the couch. That had nothing of a majestic wolf. At all.

“Come on, man.” Hardison flopped down on the couch by the hitter’s side. “Even you have to admit that little one is cute. All jumpy and wagging his tail whenever you even look at him.” 

His expression softened as he turned his gaze back to Parker. The thief most likely had forgotten about the two men by now. Her full attention was resting on the small animal. She laughed whenever it jumped at her, snuggled into her. Eliot didn’t doubt that Parker found animals a lot easier to handle than people.

Still.

“Do you have any idea what it means to be responsible for a puppy?” Eliot hissed. “They’re like babies. They need constant attention, need to learn how to behave. You can’t just play with them all day long.”

Hardison shrugged. “So what? Man, don’t be like that! Everyone gets all excited ‘cause of puppies. Only you come up with reasons why it’s a bad idea.” He leant in, patting Eliot’s shoulder. “See that face? Those pretty eyes? How can anyone possibly say no to that?”

Eliot could have come up with a long response to that, but swallowed his words. Stubbornness was one thing all three of them had in common. Two against one...the puppy would stay. Inwardly, he sighed. What had he gotten himself into with this team? Shaking his head, he got up, cursing himself as he left a laughing Parker, excited puppy and in awe melting Hardison behind.

~~~~

The early morning sun hadn’t even risen beyond the horizon yet when Eliot woke from a mild slumber. Since he was taking care of Hardison and Parker all by himself, he slept even less. Not that either of them needed protection: both were brilliant, not just in their respective fields. But it was a promise he had made, and Eliot kept his promises.

He was wide awake within the split of a second. That way, he realised that he wasn’t alone immediately. A frustrated groan broke through the silence of the night when he felt the puppy’s tiny paws making their way across his bed. How the dog had managed to get into his room and onto said bed unnoticed was a mystery to the hitter.

‘A true thief,’ Eliot’s inner voice said, sounding suspiciously like a mix of Parker and Hardison. Rolling his eyes, he helped the small animal to make himself comfortable by his side. After all, it wasn’t the dog’s fault that he was more a fluffy ball than anything else. He would grow eventually, become useful. Should Parker and Hardison spoil it: the puppy would learn the good stuff, too. Eliot would make sure of that.

“If they find out about this, you’re banned from my room,” he growled, his eyes narrowing in the lame attempt of a glare when the dog licked his face in response.

Little did he know that two sneaky thieves had created a plan, that a certain someone had quietly unlocked his door and let the dog in while another one had placed a small infrared camera near the doorknob. Little did he know that thief and hacker exchanged a knowing grin, well aware of the fact that their team consisted of four members now.


End file.
